logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Visitors
Night Visitors is the twelfth episode of the ''Logan's Run'' television series. It first aired 23 January 1978. It was the script they wrote last and most likely the one they actually filmed last. Summary Our trio is driving in a rainstorm which has been going on for so long the solar batteries are being drained. Logan says they have to stop and wait for the sun. They stop the solarcraft. Jessica is cold and mentions so. Rem starts to grip about whoever designed humans, but Jessica is not listening. She is looking out the window. When the lightning flashes she sees figures in the road. When Logan and Rem look there is nothing to be seen. Rem thinks Jessica might be mistaken, but on the next flash Logan sees them waving them on, but Rem does not see them. Logan drives slowly and as the lightning flashes again they are right in front of the solarcraft. Jessica screams and Logan comes to a stop. Logan grabs a blanket and goes outside to look but he finds no one. Rem saw them on the third appearance. Jessica wants to get away from there. Logan starts driving again. They arrive at a creepy house. Jessica stares at it. She has never seen a house like it. Logan does not care what it looks like as long as it is warm and dry. Rem notices a light going off in an upstairs window as they drive closer. As they draw near someone is watching them. They leave the solarcraft and run to the porch and knock on the door. Jessica is wearing a nice cloak which makes her look a bit like Little Red Riding Hood. They enter the house calling out, but no one answers them. They looks up the stairs and in a few rooms setting the location for the story. Rem notices a lack of dust. Logan goes to start a fire. Jessica explores and so does Rem. A book moves by itself across a table and falls to the floor. Rem picks it up. Logan finishes making the fire. Jessica screams as two shadowy figures appear. The man asks why they are here. Logan and Jessica introduce themselves. Barton McClay and Marianne are introduced. Marianne starts to ask them if during their travels they had met someone, but Barton cuts her off quickly. Jessica asks about the people they saw in the road . Marianne says they went out to meet Gavin. She goes to the window. Gavin promised he would return on a night like this. Barton says that Gavin will never return. Marianne leaves. Barton explains that she is upset about Gavin and gets so every stormy night. Logan wants to know how they got back to the house so quickly if it was indeed them which they saw in the rain. He tells Logan that there is a shortcut. Jessica offers to help, but Barton politely refuses and goes to help Marianne. Jessica is suspicious, more than Rem and Logan. Rem notes there is something about this house. He picks up the book again. He notices everything is almost like new, but the computed age of the objects in the house is over 500 years old. In the dining room they are having a meal. Barton and Marianne are not eating.. but they are drinking from goblets. Barton notices that Rem is not hungry. Rem says that he never eats anything when it rains. The trio wonders if Barton and Marianne are lonely living all alone. Marianne reveals that they are waiting here for Gavin to return. When he returns they can all leave together. Barton reminds her that Gavin will not be coming back. Marianne insists he will be back this very night. A pounding is heard at the door. Marianne runs to the door, but Barton tells her to stop. the trio looks on. The pounding gets louder. baron does not want to let her open the door. She opens the door, but there is no one there. All of a sudden a voice from behind attracts their attention. Gavin smiles wickedly at them from inside the room. Rem Logan and Jessica re even more puzzled than before. Marianne rushes to Gavin's side. Marianne introduces the trio of visitors. Logan and Rem make an excuse to leave. Gavin tells then that their solarcraft does not have enough power to take them 100 meters. The solar car is completely drained. Barton invites them to stay the night. Marianne makes up some room for them upstairs. Gavin suggests that Jessica warm herself by the fire while Rem and Logan go outside to get some things from the solarcraft. As Logan leaves he see Gavin in a mirror. Well, he sort of sees him as he is mostly transparent. Logan is shocked. As he looks he becomes solid again. Logan goes outside. Logan joins Rem already inside the solarcraft. Sure enough the batteries are completely drained. Rem thinks Gavin drained the remaining power, but has no reasons why. Logan decides to spend the night and Rem takes a bag as they leave. As they come back in the house Jessica is telling Gavin what the city of domes was like. Logan wonders how Gavin knows so much about the solarcraft. He claims to be a collector of old things. Gavin claims time is quite irrelevant. Marianne returns to tell them that their rooms are ready. before they go to bed Gavin asks them "Do you believe only in what is or what might be?" Logan believes in questioning what is and then deciding. Rem tells Gavin that 1+1 always add up to 2. Jessica believes in what might be. That things are not always what they seem. They ran from something that was to something that might be. Gavin seems pleased with Jessica's answer. They go up the stairs to bed. They climb the creepy stairs and arrive at Rem's room. Rem says goodnight. Marianne leads them next down the hall to Jessica's room. Marianne has laid out a nightgown for her. Across they hall she leads Logan to a room. Marianne walks back and finds Barton in the hall. He asks if she could be the one. Marianne hopes that she is so it can all be over. All the years of waiting could be over. The go back down the stairs together. Logan peeks out of his door. He crosses the hall to Jessica's room. He knocks quietly on the door. Jessica opens the door. Logan steps into the room. Logan asks Jessica if she is alright. Jessica is excited about the claw footed bathtub she has found. She wonders if they have hot water. Logan says if she needs him she knows where he is. Logan starts to leave. Jessica , in one of the most romantic bits of the story, tells Logan that she does need him. Jessica asks Logan if he ever wonders what their lives might have been like if they had never left the City of Domes. Logan thinks they might never have met. Now Jessica can not imagine her life without Logan in it. All those years back at the city of domes Logan never cared about anyone. Now it seems like they have always been together. They talk for a while and then... Logan and Jessica share a kiss. Logan says goodnight and leaves but not before reminding her to lock the door. Jessica goes to take a bath but the vision of Marianne appears outside a window. Logan returns back to his room. meanwhile Rem is running tests on his room. Logan finds an odd key next to a mirror. As he picks it up he sees another room through his mirror. It shows a cave and Gavin is there. As Gavin closes the door in the vision a key falls out. The same key Logan is holding. As Logan turns around the mirror returns to normal. Logan is confused. he stares at the key. Rem opens the door for Logan. Logan is troubled. He asks Rem for answers. Rem does not have a clue. Logan tells him about the mirror vision. He shows Rem the key. Rem has searched his memory banks and tells Logan about the past where houses could be haunted. Logan does not know about spirits. Rem tells Logan that the house is haunted by ghosts. Gavin is watching Jessica as she sleeps. He tells Jessica to believe in what might be. Gavin walks through a solid door and Jessica awakes with a start. She has changed into a nightgown. She gets up and checks her door. Her door is securely locked. She looks around the room and finds a single red rose on her pillow which vanishes as she tries to touch it. A creepy figure appear in her window. Marianne and Barton are downstairs by the fire. Barton watches Gavin walk in. They talk about Jessica. Gavin has looked for years. He was half way around the world when he felt her presence. Jessica understands the one life for one lifestyle in the City of Domes. That renewal is possible. Back in Jessica's room she hears a voice whispering to her. The voice tells her to follow. She goes into the bath tub. She whirls around wildly and starts screaming. Suddenly she finds herself in a dark cave. Rem is speed reading some books. Logan is stoking the fire. For every author who says there are ghosts there is another who claims there is no such thing as ghosts. Rem has discovered that mirrors and objects can hold a memory. Logan speculates that what he saw in the mirror was real. Gavin is suddenly there wondering just what Logan saw. Logan notes that Gavin walks very softly. Logan relates part of his story about the mirror and the coffin. Gavin suggests that they leave the house now Logan is confused that Gavin now wants them to leave. He tells them the vehicle is recharged. He suggests that only Logan and Rem leave. Logan will not leave without Jessica. Gavin walks away. Logan warns him to stay where he and draws his gun. As he walks Gavin becomes transparent. His energy bolts go through him. Logan is even more confused. Gavin vanishes. Logan and Rem worry about Jessica and run off to her room. Jessica wanders the underground passageways as a heartbeat gets louder and louder. Logan finds Jessica's room is empty. Logan is confused about the locked door he knows Jessica would not have opened it for anybody. Rem seems to feel that locks do not mean much to these people. Back at Logan's room they find the mirror smashed. Rem speculates there was more than one secret locked in the mirror. Logan still has the key. Logan describes the room he saw. Rem tells Logan about basements. They run out in search of the basement. Logan and Rem run down the stairs. Rem points at a small space behind the stairs. Jessica is frightened. Rem hears voices. he pull out his scanner, which makes the exact same noise as a Sandman follower, and attempts to detect where the voices are coming from. Hey go down stairs with Logan using his follower for light. Jessica arrives in a cave lines with torches and metal door. The door opens and she enters a room filled with black candles and a coffin. She approaches the coffin. The coffin lid rises. She look in with horror as a hand reaches out and grabs her. In the shadows Gavin and Barton look on and smile. Gavin is giving an chant as he marks in blood on the head of the woman in the coffin. Jessica is standing nearby. All three of them surround Jessica. Jessica shall become the vessel for Gavin's bride to return from the grave. It is what they have been waiting for all these years. Jessica is not thrilled with the idea and tells them so. The prince of darkness took her away and gave them a task to find one to replace her. The prince of darkness gave them the power to enter rooms among other powers, but at a terrible price. Jessica does not believe in his powers. She runs away, but Gavin appears in front of the door just before she escapes. Does she believe in their power now? The three surround her. Logan and Rem are closing in on the voices. They are confronted by Marianne. She warns them they will be destroyed if they do not leave at once. Logan will not leave without Jessica. Marianne raises her arms and rain pelts Logan and Rem. Strangely enough Rem seems effected by the rain. This is odd as he said in an earlier episode that he could walk across the bottom of the ocean as long as his membrane was intact. Anyhow Logan pulls his gun and shoots at Marianne who simply vanishes. The rain stops and they continue on. Logan is confused as to what happened to her. Logan wonders if there was anything in the books about what caused here to go away. "Fight fire with fire!" Rem speculates that their enemy is fire. Gavin offers Jessica eternal peace. Jessica tells him that he offers only death. Gavin tells her that she will be in between. No pain, no sorrow. Jessica does not want to worship his prince of darkness. Jessica wonders why she would have to agree to what Gavin is suggesting. Gavin tells here that it would give her peace. If she does not agree she will suffer eternal pain Jessica says that she will never agree. Gavin takes the red stuff and Barton holds her while her forehead is painted. Jessica screams for Logan to help her. In the coffin the fingers of the woman begin to twitch. The three start an incantation. The woman in the coffin opens her eyes. Logan arrives at the door but it seems to be locked. The chanting inside continues. Logan tries the key on the door and it opens. Gun drawn they enter the room. Jessica is very much out of it. Rem reminds Logan to use his weapon. The woman in the coffin sits up. Rem tells him to destroy the coffin. Logan shoots the coffin which explodes. Gavin and the others burst into flames and quickly vanish. Jessica recovers from her trance and Logan and Rem reach her. Everything is gone. All that is left of them are three piles of white dust and a outline of the coffin with a small white pile in the middle. They leave the room. The next morning the house does not look so spooky as the trip heads outside. Jessica notices it looks a lot different in the daylight. Rem thinks it will look a lot different at night. Rem thinks the house is no longer haunted. They go outside. Jessica still does not understand what happened. Rem tries to tell them of the time before the disaster when people would worship God or the Devil.. Jessica wonders why anyone would choose evil. Rem explains that evil often comes in an attractive package. They enter and drive away in their solarcraft as from an upstairs window someone is watching them. Guest Stars *George Maharis''' as Gavin You have also seen him in SST Deathflight as the character Les Philips (a favorite in MST3k circles) and the movie Doppelganger (1993) and Look What Happened to Rosemary's Baby. He also had a small part in a Bionic Woman two part episode. He was also in an episode of Night Gallery called "The Hand of Bogus Weems". *'''Barbara Babcock as Marianne Most recently appeared in Space Cowboys (2000) as Mrs Barbara Corvin. In the series Dallas she played Liz Craig form 1978 to 1982. She was in Salem's Lot. She was also in Night Gallery in the episode called "Brenda". She also was Philana in the classic Star Trek episode "Plato's Stepchildren". Also on Trek she was the voice of Isis the cat in "Assignment Earth" and the voice of Commander Loskane in "The Tholian Web". She was also Trelane's mom in "Squire of Gothos". *'Paul Mantee' as Barton can also be seen in the "Turnabout" episode of Fantastic Journey where he played Morgan. He has also done spots on Time Tunnel, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, The Invaders, Batman and many more! Also several appearances on the show Vega$. He was a regular during the 1984 season of Hunter. He was also featured in Robinson Crusoe on Mars. He also was in Day of the Animals which featured Michelle Stacy (Mary 2 from the movie version of Logan's Run) and more recently he played a reporter in the 1995 movie Apollo 13. *'???' as Woman in the Coffin No information on who she is as she did not speak she did not get a credit in the credits. The script does not give her a name either. she is just referred to as 'the woman'. Category:Series Category:Logan's Index